Violin
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: His hands can coax sounds out of a violin almost effortlessly, but when used for things other than making music... reader x Hanazawa Rui


LCIH: Taken from my K-I-S-S series on lunaescence (under the author name of **Ruby Spice**). If you see it anywhere else, it has been copied. Please don't copy people's work. It's extremely aggravating.

LCIH: Anyways, enjoy the smut. And I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the reader. Reviews are beautiful~!

* * *

It was late at night, a few minutes shy of midnight. You had just finished reading your novel in bed. Normally, Hanazawa would've joined you just as you were about to drift off into sleep, and he'd shut off the lights as you put your book away and snuggled into his warm embrace.

But tonight, he hadn't bothered you or interrupted you and instead, you'd had a full two hours of reading and getting lost in the fiction world. Now, your eyes bleary from being focused intently on such small print, you set the book aside and got out of the bed in search of the male.

You softly walked through the halls. If he wasn't coming to bed, there was only one other place he would be.

Sure enough, music drifted through the corridor as you got closer and closer to the ballroom. When you reached the doorway, you stood there silently, peering inside.

There he was. Hanazawa Rui sat in a chair right by the window at the edge of the room, eyes closed. He was playing his violin, drawing the bow over the strings in a way that seemed as though he were possessed. Shoulders rigid and body sitting completely upright, he was barely breathing as the haunted music poured out of the ballroom and entered your ears.

You leaned against the doorway, just standing there and listening to his beautiful tune. You knew Hanazawa had a god-given talent for the violin, you'd heard him play before many times and you had even sung along with him for a few songs. But no matter how many times you'd heard his soulful ballets, they never ceased to make you breathless.

When the little melody ended a few moments later, Hanazawa slowly lowered the instrument into his lap and visibly relaxed, shoulders dropping as he slouched in the chair. Those beautiful blue eyes of his opened and landed on you, a tired smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"(Name)," he greeted, voice low. "What brings you here?"

"It's late," you said, walking into the ballroom. "It's just about midnight. You should come and get some sleep."

Hanazawa got to his feet. He tucked away the violin back into its black case, the one with the red velvet lining the insides, and then set it over on one of the shelves against the wall. Then he came back over to where you stood in the middle of the room, moving to stand behind you. His arms circled your waist, pulling you flush up against him.

"I'm sorry for not joining you," he said, resting his chin on your shoulder. "Hopefully you kept the bed warm for me."

"Of course. I know you like that." You leaned back into his solid frame, reaching behind you to run your fingers through his brown hair. "But you did keep me lonely for two hours. I was wondering when you'd be done with the violin."

"I'm sorry," he said again. His lips brushed your earlobe, and he lightly licked the shell of your ear, blowing gently. A moan collected at the back of your throat, but you managed to keep it hidden. "I just wanted to play this one song. Akira told me about it."

"Sometimes I think you spend more time with the violin than you do with me." He did spend a lot of time with the instrument. If he were horrible at playing it, then you would've been more bothered, but as it was, you didn't really care. You just missed his touches and sweet caresses.

"Really? Do I?"

"You spend so much time with it. When was the last time you and I had a date?"

"When was the last time you and I had sex, (Name)?" You could hear the smile in his voice as he took your earlobe in his teeth and began to nibble. "A week ago, right? Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Well, yes, but…" Sex with Hanazawa Rui was amazing. He was such a gentle person, so it was shocking that he liked it rough and wild while in bed. Shocking, but not surprising. The quiet ones were the ones you had to watch out for.

"But what?" he prompted. Those devious fingers of his were slowly crawling over your body, already tugging your yoga pants down your thighs. The feeling of them against your slowly-becoming-exposed skin was enough to make you lose your train of thought. "I ihave/i been busy…"

"Sometimes I miss you, Rui," you said, each word coming out as a strained whisper.

For a moment, the brunette didn't respond right away. He'd pulled your yoga pants down and they pooled at your ankles on the floor, but you made no move to step out of them as he then slipped a finger into your panties. When he stroked your womanhood, you let out the growing moan, eyes rolling back with pleasure.

"You miss me, huh?" he finally answered, wasting no time with foreplay and instead curling that finger deep inside of your warmth. "You're adorable, (Name)."

"Adorable? What do you mean by that?" you wanted to ask him, a little annoyed with the adjective he'd decided to use, but as the finger kept curling, Hanazawa began to trail steamy kisses down your neck, stopping to nip your shoulder at one of your sweet spots and you moaned again, this time lolling your head to the side to give him more access to your skin.

"Let me make it up to you."

He hadn't touched you in a while and having him play with you now was almost too great of a pleasure for you to handle. You wanted to turn around and kiss him, but that thought melted in your brain as he inserted another slender finger into your warmth. Slowly, he began to pump his digits in and out of you, mimicking the act you loved so well, gaining speed with every passing second.

"Nnng, R-Rui, I-I..." You whimpered, one hand cupping the side of his face as he sucked your shoulder, the other grabbing the arm that held you around the waist, keeping you against his body. "A-aah…_ahh_…"

Hanazawa chuckled, the vibration sending shivers through your body. "Are you enjoying it?" he asked. "Have you forgiven me for spending time with my beloved violin?"

"Not quite," you panted, intertwining your fingers with his. "You haven't made me come yet." The release was moving closer into your reach, with every stroke he gave your warmth it inched closer and closer. You wanted it so badly. Spreading your legs more, you closed your eyes. The feeling of ecstasy that came after a release was almost like getting high. It felt amazing.

"Where, oh where is that spot?" He hummed the tune to himself, stretching out your walls with his fingers. When one of his digits hit that spot that made you weak-in-the-knees, you gave a gasp-like-moan, throwing your head back. "Oh, I think I've found it~"

"You bastard, quit playing with me," you growled, squeezing his hand hard.

"Be nice, (Name)," he retorted, leaving your shoulder to plant a kiss on your jaw line. The finger receded from your spot, and you almost let out a grunt, only to squeal as he slammed his two digits into the spot.

"Ahh!" you cried, eyes wide open as you shuddered. The release was so close now… "Rui, my g-god! _A-aah_!" Every time he rammed his fingers against the spot, you let out a gasp.

"That's right, (Name), sing for me. You have such a lovely voice…" Hanazawa was enjoying this. You could tell by the smirking note in his voice. He had stopped kissing you and instead busied himself by rubbing your warmth, scraping your sweet spot.

Your breathing had turned into heavy pants and you were thrusting your hips in time to meet his strokes. "M-more," you breathed, feeling hot and sweaty and _so damn close_. "More, Rui…"

His thumb had joined in the adventures of its two comrades and it rolled over that little nub of pleasure. With another rough stroke of his fingers and a gentle press against your bundle of nerves, you came, throwing your head back and screaming as you did. He swallowed your screams by kissing you, keeping one hand around your warmth, allowing it to be soaked with your juices.

When you finally stopped after what seemed like eternities later, you fell against him, your legs to weak to hold you after such an explosive release. Hanazawa held you, brushing aside your damp-with-sweat hair from your neck and kissing you. Then he pulled away and sucked on his fingers, cleaning them of your essence. You had no energy to do anything other than watch him, eyes heavy-lidded with exhaustion and sleep and ecstasy.

"So…do you forgive me now?" he asked, grinning at you wickedly. Those devilish blue eyes of his were gleaming with a mischievous light. You knew what that meant. Your previous release would be nothing compared to the ones he planned to give you…

"Well…" You pretended to think, reaching out for him. His grin only grew wider as you traced the hard muscles of his abdomen through his shirt, looking up at him slyly through your lashes. "You may have to prove to me how much you ireally/i love me, Rui…"

"That may be," he concurred, working the buttons of your silk top undone. "But you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Screw me, then."

"Oh, I plan to."


End file.
